Regalo de Navidad
by Marie Emma Cullen
Summary: Enamorarse de tu mejor amigo. Sí, el mayor cliché del mundo. Patético. Pero real. Bella Swan no creía que ese cliché le podría pasar… Sí, claro. Hasta que conoció a Edward Cullen. Y descubrió que a veces la Navidad no sólo trae nieve y regalos…


—**Lumus. Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas. —**

* * *

**Regalo de Navidad.**

**SUMMARY:** Enamorarse de tu mejor amigo. Sí, el mayor cliché del mundo. Patético. Pero real. Bella Swan no creía que ese cliché le podría pasar… Sí, claro. Hasta que conoció a Edward Cullen. Y descubrió que a veces la Navidad no sólo trae nieve y regalos…

**RAINTIG:** K.

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes son de la señora S. Meyer, yo sólo los utilizo pa'jugar un rato como niña buena que soy. **La historia, bueno, parte es de mi imaginación & parte de una persona a quien amo mucho. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. (¡Sí, claro!)**

**Recomendación Musical: **Te tomaré una foto-Tiziano Ferro. And I Love Her—The Beatles.

**¡HOLA! Bueeeno, antes que nada. ¡Feliz Navidad! :D Ah, bueno, como saben, yo amo esta época, creo que se nota ya que en todos mis fics más actualizados han tenido un "espíritu navideño". Ya, como sea. Este OS es especial. Es un pequeño regalo para mi hermana mayor, Mimi. Ya sé que no eres tan navideña, pero ¡hey! Disfrútalo. Bueno, les dejo con el OS. Por favor, disfruten & nos vemos abajo (?)**

* * *

"**El amor no es fantasía, el amor es poesía y por eso te digo que yo te amaría, aunque tú no me quieras.**

—**Anónimo."**

Se han dicho muchas cosas de enamorarse de tu mejor amigo, que es un gran cliché, que es algo tan tonto o que es patético. Pero sólo los que han sentido el verdadero amor, y no sólo un "desajuste de hormonas", como lo decía Bella Swan, podían afirmar que era la cosa más maravillosa… Y también dolorosa.

Bella Swan era la segunda hija de cuatro hijos. Renné y Charlie Swan se habían casado un hermoso día de Febrero, tras acabar la Universidad, Charlie empezando a tener una buena posición económica, y Renné ganando fama como una violinista famosa.

Jacob fue el primero, el único varón, de piel morena, cabellos negros y ojos chocolates, era el retrato del abuelo Dwyer. Bella, la segunda, una pequeña copia de Renné pero en cabellos caobas y ojos chocolates. Rosalie, la que sacó todo el carácter de su padre y la belleza rubia de ojos azules de su madre. Y Alice, la pequeña princesa de la casa. Con el cabello negro como la noche, ojos azules y piel pálida, Bella le decía "pequeña Blancanieves".

Jake fue el único en seguir los pasos como abogado de su padre, en tercer año. Bella estaba estudiando el primer año de Medicina, Rose acabado el Instituto y Alice comenzando noveno grado. Renné seguía teniendo una gran fama y respeto como violinista, Charlie había empezado un despacho solo y ahora era de los mejores bufets en Nueva York.

Cuando Jacob tenía cinco años y Bella acaba de cumplir uno, sus padres decidieron irse de su pueblo natal, Forks, y probar fortuna en la Gran Ciudad. Al principio fue difícil, como en todas partes, pero la alegría y entusiasmo característico de Renné, ayudó mucho para que salieran adelante.

—Es el poder del amor—bromeaba Charlie cuando le preguntaban cómo era uno de los mejores abogados del país. La gente lo tomaba a broma, pero los Swan no. Bella sabía que el amor de sus padres era muy fuerte, algo que construían cada día.

—Yo quiero enamorarme así—suspiraba Alice cada vez que sus padres se veían a los ojos o se reían de secretos que sus hijos no conocían—y no querían conocer, la verdad—.

—Alice, deja de soñar y ponte en tu realidad—le gruñía Rosalie, rodando los ojos. Rose se había enamorado a los quince años del "príncipe de sus sueños" que resultó ser un sapo apestoso que le hirió demasiado—. El amor de nuestros padres es único, nunca podrías hallar algo así. O cualquier tipo de amor, ahora está tan deteriorado…

—Eso no es verdad—contestaba Jacob, sonriendo enormemente a su hermana menor—. El amor no se deteriora, lo hacen las personas. Tú confía, Rose, y cuando menos lo esperes, encontraras el amor.

Bella se echaba a reír al ver la expresión de espanto de su hermana y abrazaba a su Blancanieves a su costado. Alice tenía un poder singular en Bella que la hacía preocuparse por ella, amarla y protegerla de todos. Hasta de su propia hermana a veces.

Pero Rose tenía razón, de alguna forma. El amor de sus padres era único y especial. Ella había tenido dos o tres novios, pero nada que le diera esa… Esa sensación de vértigo y al mismo tiempo tener los pies bien puestos en la tierra, como decía su madre sentirse cada vez que veía a su padre.

Bella nunca había sentido eso. Hasta que entró a la Universidad.

.

.

.

Edward Cullen fue el primer chico con el que habló. Ella estaba perdida, asustada y emocionada. Era su primer año de Medicina, empezaría una carrera para su futuro. Su familia le había deseado todo el éxito del mundo y ella había salido esperanzada y emocionada de su casa.

Pero al entrar en la facultad de Medicina de la NYU, la grandeza que venía con esa mañana le cayó encima de golpe.

_Diablos_, pensó asustada al ver al montón de gente que atravesaba la CU y se dirigían a sus diferentes facultades. Era todo un cambio, supuso. En su Instituto, todo era más chico y… Ordinal. La CU estaba en el mismo campus, los dormitorios también. Las facultades se distribuían por todo NYU y ella se sentía demasiado pequeña.

Hasta que chocó con un chico alto, de cabello bronce y hermosos ojos verdes que le sonrió tímido. Ella le regresó la sonrisa y sintió un pequeño aleteo en su interior. Por muy cursi que sonara.

—Hola. Soy Edward Cullen—se presentó el chico de ojos verdes. Ella asintió y estrechó su mano extendida.

—Bella Swan. Un placer.

El chico se fijó en el horario de ella y la facultad que presentaba hasta arriba del horario.

— ¿Medicina?

Ella asintió. Él levantó su propio horario.

—Yo también.

— ¡Ah, perfecto! —exclamó Bella, aliviada. Tomó a Edward del brazo y empezaron a caminar juntos—. Al menos ya tengo una cara conocida para este primer año. Venga, tenemos que encontrar la Facultad.

Edward alzó las cejar sorprendido, pero asintió, sin dejar de ver el rostro determinado de Bella. Inmediatamente le gustó la actitud de la chica. Aunque tuviera un aire aún infantil alrededor, ella era… Diferente. Y real, realmente eso le gustó.

.

.

.

Llegaron a tiempo ese primer día.

Después de perderse dos o tres veces, lograron encontrarla facultad y otros momentos el auditorio de la misma. El decano de la Facultad dio la bienvenida a todos y les deseó un feliz inicio de Semestre. Bella aplaudió y Edward le siguió, después fueron juntos al aula que les tocaba.

Parecía que era una broma cruel o el destino fiel lo que los llevó a estar en el mismo salón, a convertirse en grandes amigos y tener otra amiga en común: Lauren Mallory.

Lauren se hizo amiga de Bella a la segunda semana, cuando les tocó hacer juntas un trabajo de anatomía. Las chicas "conectaron" de inmediato y empezaron a hablar más a menudo.

Edward estaba casi todo el tiempo con Bella, a veces estudiaban los tres juntos, pero su relación era más serie con la castaña. Lauren era una morocha linda de ojos azules, pero detrás de su linda coraza, se encontraba una mujer egoísta y caprichosa. Pero Bella era demasiado ingenua para darse cuenta.

—Vayamos a Snow's—decía a diario Lauren al salir de clases, tomando a Edward del brazo y arrastrándolo con ella, Edward agarraba a Bella de último momento de la mano y se iban los tres.

Bella pensaba que Lauren era su mejor amiga. Edward empezaba a imaginar cómo era la morocha en realidad, pero no podía arruinarle a su chica su pequeño mundo. Quería a Bella, era su mejor amiga. La primera chica que conoció en esa Universidad, la que le ayudaba y lo apoyaba, a él y su hermano y madre.

James era su mellizo, estudiaba Arquitectura en la misma Universidad. Edward, James y Esme estaban juntos desde que ellos tenían diez años y su padre, Carlisle, murió en un "accidente", ya que fue asaltado y lo mataron en el acto. Edward se había afianzado el papel de padre, ganándole a su hermano por cinco minutos.

Mientras Edward era de cabellos cobres y ojos verdes, alto y de cuerpo musculoso. James era alto pero delgado, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. James era la réplica de su padre y Edward de su madre. Era parecidos pero tan diferentes…

James llevaba de novio con Victoria, una pelirroja de ojos verdes, desde segundo de Instituto. Edward había roto con Bree antes de irse a la Universidad y el conocer a Bella fue como un salvavidas. Bella conocía toda la historia de Edward y viceversa. Eran demasiados cercanos, demasiado amigos.

Todos en el salón creían que eran novio y esas suposiciones enojaban a Lauren, pero cuando Bella decía riendo que no era así, la sonrisa socarrona de la morocha enojaba a más de la mitad de los chicos.

A mitad del primer año, Bella fue separada de Edward bruscamente, al ser enviada a un nuevo grupo de estudio. Edward se quedó con Lauren y fue mejor para la aludida.

Bella conoció a Ángela, Mike, Jane, Ben y Jared, chicos que rápidamente se convirtieron en sus amigos. Aunque al principio Mike intentó algo más con Bella. A la segunda cita se dieron cuenta que no podían ser nada más que amigos. Bella no entendía, las dos citas se las había pasado pensando en Edward y comparándolo con Mike, cuando Mike le dijo que iba a llegar a ser una gran doctora algún día, pero que a veces era muy tonta, no supo cómo interpretarlo.

En su casa, Edward ya era como un integrante más de la familia. Alice ya lo consideraba como su nuevo hermano y Rose le hacía burla a Bella diciéndole que sería su cuñado. Jake y Edward habían llegado a hablar como si fueran grandes amigos. Charlie y Renné intuían que Bella y Edward acabarían juntos. No sabían cuándo, pero que lo harían.

.

.

.

La Navidad siempre había sido algo muy importante para los Swan, desde que se habían casado. Tenían una tradición: cenar todos juntos en Nochebuena, sentarse alrededor del árbol y una pequeña chimenea encendida, contar todo lo bueno y malo que había pasado desde la Navidad pasada hasta ahora y luego Charlie y Renné les contaba de sus Navidades favoritas de niños. Después, mientras tomaban chocolate caliente con bombones y Charlie les contaba "Un cuento de Navidad". Y cuando daban las doce, todos se daban un regalo a todos, deseándose una hermosa nueva Navidad. Era algo tonto, pero tierno y único de los Swan.

Cuando Edward pasó la primera Navidad con ellos, junto con su hermano y madre, los tres lloraron al llegar a casa. Edward se sintió por primera vez parte de otra familia, no sólo de la suya, sino también parte de la de Bella.

Y quiso ser parte de la familia Swan para siempre.

.

.

.

— ¿Se supone que debemos estudiar esto para el martes? —preguntó sorprendido Edward, mientras mangoneaba un cuadernillo en la cara de Bella. Ella sonreía, con las piernas cruzadas y su propio cuadernillo en su regazo. Asintió felizmente.

—Sip. Es para el examen final.

—Oh, diablos, voy a morir—se quejó el cobrizo, echándose en el pasto al lado de Bella. Ella se rió y se puso encima de Edward, con sus manos juntas bajo su barbilla y recostada en Edward. Él puso un brazo doblado bajo su cabeza y la otra mano se puso a jugar con el cabello rizado de la chica.

Asó era como normalmente se ponían cuando hablaban de cosas serias. Era una pose muy casual para ellos, pero para los demás, comprometedora. La gente que pasaba a su lado pensaba en una pareja de novios, no de amigos.

—No lo harás—susurró ella, cerrando los ojos un momento. Edward admiró su lindo rostro y sonrió fugazmente.

—Estaré muerto en la segunda pregunto, bombón. No sé qué carajo hacer.

—Estudiar—propuso ella como si fuera obvio. Luego se echó a reír al ver la cara de Edward—. Okay, más de lo que haremos.

Edward gimió, cerrando los ojos y haciendo un mohín. Bella se rió más fuerte.

— ¡Edward, por Dios!

—Bombón, tengo miedo—admitió, abriendo los ojos de golpe. Bella dejó de reír—. ¿Qué pasa si no paso ese maldito examen? Todo el año se irá a la mierda.

—No pasará—afirmó con vehemencia Bella, sentándose, y mirando a Edward desde alto—. Estudiaremos mucho demasiado. Lauren nos ayudara. Estudiaremos tanto que te aseguro te aprenderás todo y el martes ¡voila!, será pan comido ese examen.

Edward se levantó en sus codos y besó a Bella en la mejilla. La chica sonrió pícara.

—Eres una pequeña bruja, así que confío plenamente en ti.

.

.

.

El examen fue mejor de lo que pensaba. Aunque Edward estuvo muy incómodo en la sesiones de estudio con Bella y Lauren, pensó que podría pasarlo.

Lauren había empezado a comportarse diferente con él, lo tocaba más seguido, le sonreía con coquetería, inclusive lo había besado una vez. Edward se quedó completamente sorprendido y durante algunos meses no hizo nada. Pero cuando lo intentó besar en casa de Bella, mientras ella preparaba algo de comer, la aventó.

Al día siguiente, le explicó que no podía tener nada con ella, porque estaba empezando a enamorarse de otra persona.

Lauren le sonrió y asintió. Se fue de ahí, diciendo que seguirían siendo amigos pero sabiendo exactamente cuál era _esa_ persona.

Fue al día siguiente en que Edward supo que tendría que repetir año. Bella se sintió profundamente decepcionada y lloró con él ese día. Lauren ni siquiera se apareció.

—Estaré bien, bombón—susurró Edward, abrazando a Bella—. Lo sabré todo mejor y te aseguro que llegaré contigo al internado.

—Más te vale. Te necesitaré mucho—lloró la chica, sin dejar de abrazarse a Edward. De alguna manera, desde ese momento lo sintió perder.

.

.

.

Fue en vacaciones de verano cuando todo cambió. Bella fue a pasar unas semanas con Lauren a su casa en California y poco a poco, Lauren le fue diciendo que Edward empezaba a estar con otra persona.

Bella sintió un pequeño dolor en su corazón, pero pensó que era porque perdería de alguna manera a su mejor amigo.

Lauren hablaba todos los días con Edward y se hizo su "mejor amiga". Dos semanas después, cuando Bella regresó a Nueva York y se encontró de nuevo con Edward, le contó que estaba de novia con Jared desde hace unos días y Edward se guardó lo que ese día le iba a decir. Le deseó suerte y que comenzara el segundo año con fuerzas.

Bella le deseó lo mismo. Y desde ese momento ya nada fue igual.

.

.

.

Los siguientes tres años, Bella se dio cuenta de que a pesar que Edward le dijo que todo seguiría igual, nada lo fue.

En el segundo año, Lauren metió en ella la duda, haciéndola sentir como si fuera nadie, matando poco a poco su autoestima y dejando a que Bella y Edward se dejaran de hablar. Bella no entendía cómo era posible que hace un año todo estuviera perfecto entre ellos y ahora todo estuviera en la mierda.

Edward ya no le hablaba tanto, se la pasaba estudiando y ella estaba en sus propias crisis de clases. Ángela, Ben, Jane y Mike fueron un gran apoyo para ella. Jared había sido transferido a Chicago y quedaron como amigos, teniendo en cuenta que las relaciones a larga distancia eran un asco.

Mientras Bella sufría por sus propias clases, Edward hacía todo lo posible para alejar la vida personal del estudio. Lauren le decía una y otra vez que Bella se veía mucho mejor ahora que no estaban todo el día juntos como antes.

Bella se enfrascó en su vida y sus clases, casi olvidándose de Edward. Esa Navidad, fue algo dolorosa, ya que Edward no estaba con ella. Alice había empezado el Instituto y a pesar de llevar ya tres meses, seguía demasiado nerviosa. Al menos su mejor amigo de toda la vida, Jasper, estaba con ella.

Alice le ayudó a mantener la compostura cuando estuvo en finales.

— ¿Qué pasa con Edward, Bells? —preguntó un día Alice, mientras estudiaban juntos para sus finales antes de vacaciones de Semana Santa. La aludida levantó la cara y miró los ojos azules de su hermana.

— ¿A qué te refieres, mi pequeña Blancanieves?

— ¿Por qué ya no está aquí como estaba el año pasado, pegado a ti? Pensé que eran novios—murmuró eso último, haciendo un mohín.

Bella sonrió tensa y se concentró en su libro de estudio.

—Éramos mejores amigos.

— ¿Eran?

—Sí, éramos—asintió, ausente—. No sé qué pasó. Supongo que los horarios no coinciden…

Alice chasqueó la lengua pero no dijo nada. Bella le miró intrigada, rara vez su hermana pequeña no rebatía.

—Alice…

—Yo sólo digo que ustedes están destinados. Lo juro—añadió al ver que Bella iba a replicar—. Te aseguro que una Navidad estarán juntos.

Bella se echó a reír y besó la coronilla de su hermana.

.

.

.

El tercer año fue algo… Mejor.

Bella pasó sus exámenes de segundo año mucho mejor y Edward también, cuando ella se enteró que había pasado a segundo año, saltó y besó a Edward en la mejilla, sintiéndose mucho más aliviada. Era la primera vez en meses que se hablaban como antes.

Pasaron juntos unas semanas en el verano y después, empezaron las clases. Edward se sentía motivado, con Jared lejos y las cosas yendo algo mejor con Bella, como antes, creyó que podrían volver a ser mejores amigos, como antes.

Cuando se acercaba la Navidad, Bella le preguntó si pasarían juntos esa Navidad. Edward se le quedó mirando, confundido.

—Pensé que, con lo pasado el año pasado, ya sabes… No querrían que lo pasáramos—se disculpó él, sonrojándose. Bella sonrió, atisbando un poco a su mejor amigo.

—Hey, el hecho de que los horarios no coincidan no significa que no podamos pasar tiempo juntos. ¡Eres mi mejor amigo, Edward! No me dejes, por favor.

Edward miró los ojos suplicantes de la chica y la atrajo hacia él, besándole suavemente la frente. Ella se dejó abrazar, sin ver que Lauren los fulminaba con la mirada.

—No te dejaré, bombón. No puedo.

Ella no supo cómo interpretar eso, pero le importó poco. Tenía a su mejor amigo entre sus brazos después de meses.

.

.

.

Antes de Navidad, Bella escuchó a Edward y Lauren hablando afuera de la cafetería de la facultad. Pensaba en invitar también a su amiga y la estaba buscando, sin imaginar lo que estaba pasando.

—Se supone que somos amigos, ¿no, Ed? —estaba preguntando ella, muy cerca de él. Edward carraspeó y asintió, sin querer verla a la cara.

—Sí, pero…

—Oh, vamos—lo interrumpió, riéndose estrepitosamente—. Puedes contármelo. Juro no decir nada.

Edward dudo un momento. Bella se arrebujó cerca de la pared, intentando pasar desapercibida y saber de qué más hablaban. Su lado curioso la impulsó a eso.

—Está bien—cedió Edward, dejando caer los hombros, derrotado. Tomó aire fuertemente y lo dejó salir despacio—. Estoy enamorado de ella desde… Puf, creo que desde empezamos el año.

— ¿Este año?

—No… El año pasado. Pero… Nuestros horarios no coinciden y eso es una mierda. Carajo, ni siquiera puedo verla a la hora del almuerzo. ¿Cómo carajo funcionaríamos?

Lauren se quedó callada, demasiado celosa para hablar. Se obligó a sonreírle.

—Bueno, tal vez en otro tiempo. Digo—se apresuró a decir, quitándole importancia—, si ella también te quiere, supongo que pueden esperar. Por algo fueron primero amigos, ¿no?

—Los mejores—susurró Edward.

—Entonces—siguió Lauren, echándose el negro cabello hacia atrás—. Díselo. Créeme, será genial.

Edward se quedó callada un largo rato y luego asintió con decisión.

—Sí—coincidió—. Sí, tienes razón. Se lo diré.

Bella se echó a correr, con el corazón martillándole en el pecho.

No era posible. No era posible. No era _posible_. ¡Edward estaba enamorada de ella!

Sintió una sonrisa estúpida en su cara todo el camino a su casa, y cuando encontró a Alice en la sala, con la lap en la mesita de café y sus libros a su lado, no pudo evitar levantarla de un salto y saltar juntas mientras gritaba de emoción.

— ¡Por Dios bendito, hermana, me vas a matar! —gritó Alice, riéndose.

— ¡Está enamorado de mí, Alice, está enamorado de mí!

— ¡Espera, Bella, espera!

La chica esperó a que su hermana se regularizara y se dejaran caer en el sillón. Esperó hasta que Bella respiró con normalidad pero sin dejar esa sonrisa tonta de su rostro.

— ¿Me explicar, por favor? —pidió dulcemente.

—Edward está enamorado de mí—soltó de golpe, controlando su emoción. Alice abrió mucho los ojos y la boca—. ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Los escuché a él y a Lauren!

—Espera, espera, espera… ¿Lauren y Edward?

— ¡Sí!

La mirada de Alice le dio a entender a Bella que se explicara mejor. Carraspeó y tomó aire.

—Okay. Estaba buscando a Lauren para pedirle que pasáramos juntas Navidad. Ya sabes, Edward la pasará con nosotros y quería a mi segunda mejor amiga aquí, conmigo. Total, cuando los encontré, estaban hablando. Lauren le pidió que le dijera la verdad y Edward le dijo que estaba enamorado de "ella" —hizo comillas en el aire, apuntando la palabra—, desde hace un año pero que no se lo decía porque los horarios no coincidían. Lauren le dijo que era mejor que esperara, que por algo eran amigo. Y Edward dijo "los mejores". Lauren le dijo que se lo dijera y ¡él dijo que sí, que lo haría!

Alice gritó al llegar a ese punto y no dejó seguir a su hermana más, dejando de lado de que también ya no había más qué contar.

—Dios santo, ¡te lo dije, hermana! —gritó Alice, conteniendo su alegría también—. ¡Te dije que estarían juntos una Navidad!

Bella sonrió agradecida y suspiró, llenándose del sentimiento de saber que amaba a su mejor amigo. Y era correspondida.

.

.

.

Cuando Edward fue a verla esa noche, casi no pudo calmar su emoción al saber la verdad. Pero Edward se fue rápidamente, excusándose con un ensayo antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, Bella lo disculpó pensando que estaba descubriendo la forma de decirle la verdad.

Pero al día siguiente, cuando la curiosidad de Bella pudo más, su corazón se destrozó.

—Lauren—empezó la castaña lentamente. La morocha la miró con una ceja alzada—. Ayer escuché una conversación tuya y de Edward…

Lauren se puso casi de golpe en tensión. _Diablos, diablos, diablos_, pensó, intuyendo qué conversación.

— ¿Ah, sí? —se hizo la loca, fingiendo indiferencia—. ¿Cuál?

—Bueno… que él está enamorado de… Una amiga.

Era obvio la emoción de Bella y hasta Lauren podía verlo. Eso fue lo que más la enojó.

—Sí—confirmó y Bella estuvo casi a punto de gritar—. Edward se enamoró de Amberly el año pasado, cuando la conoció al iniciar de nuevo el primer año, pero creo que este año Amberly cambió de grupo y bueno, los horarios no coinciden y todo eso.

La emoción de Bella se quebró. Y ella igual. Casi pudo escuchar su corazoncito romperse en mil fragmentos. Vio la sonrisa diabólica de Lauren y quiso llorar. ¡Qué estúpida había sido!

Edward _no_ estaba enamorado de ella. Si no de una compañera de _su_ nueva generación.

—Oh—fue todo lo que pudo decir. Lauren sonrió con satisfacción y Bella quiso llorar _de verdad_—. Bueno… Me tengo que ir…

Alcanzó a escuchar la risa de burla de _su amiga_ antes de desaparecer de la facultad.

Al llegar a casa, Alice vio que algo malo iba y cuando su hermana le contó todo, se echaron a llorar juntas. Cuando Rosalie llegó de la facultad más tarde, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, preguntó que pasó. Le contaron toda la historia, incluso la sonrisa de mierda de Lauren.

— ¡Esa perra! —exclamó enojada Rose, haciéndola saltar de repente—. Diablos, Edward es un imbécil si no se da cuenta que tú eres la adecuada.

—Rose, por favor—suplicó Bella, pero la rubia no la dejó seguir.

— ¡No, Bella! Eres una persona increíble. Hermosa, sencilla, humilde, amable y de un gran corazón. Si Edward no se da cuenta de eso, de verdad, es un imbécil completo.

Bella se echó a llorar con más fuerza. Rose la arrebujó en un abrazo junto con Alice, teniendo su momento de hermanas. Cuando las cosas empezaron a cambiar, Alice preparó té para todas.

—Creo—empezó Rose una vez que dejaron de llorar y estaban tomando el té—, que no es tan buen momento para decirles que oficialmente Emmett y yo somos novios.

Bella y Alice se miraron a los ojos y gritaron. La castaña decidió olvidar su malentendido y se volcó con sus hermanas. Emmett era un estudiante de tercer grado de derecho. Rose estaba estudiando para ser maestra de kínder y fue por pura casualidad que lo conoció, rápidamente hicieron migas y un año después, ya eran novios.

.

.

.

Fue obvio que esa Navidad fue más que incómoda para Bella. No soportaba estar al lado de Edward, sabiendo sus nuevos sentimientos hacia él y sabiendo que él amaba a alguien más. Era como ser la madrina de la boda sin poder hacer nada, es como si viera una película pero no pudiera adelantarle a la parte donde los protagonistas se dan cuenta que en realidad son el uno para el otro.

Alice no pudo hablar con Edward esa Navidad y lo ignoró. Él no sabía qué pasaba pero lo dejó pasar, creyendo que era normal en la edad de la chica.

Al inició del siguiente semestre, Bella se empezó a hundir. Se enteró que Edward y Amberly ya eran novios y eso la afectó más de lo que creyó. Ángela, Ben, Jane y Mike se dieron cuenta y decidieron no dejarla hundirse. Era el tercer año de medicina, no iban a dejar que su amiga se dejara vencer.

Bella decidió cortar los lazos con Lauren, alejándose de su maldad, decidió dejar ir lo de Edward, no dejarse vencer por eso.

Todos los días, muchas personas se daban cuenta que estaban enamoradas de su mejor amigo y sobrevivían a eso, las cosas no eran iguales, pero ¿acaso que no nada es para siempre? Las cosas cambian constantemente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Bella no quería dejarse matar por unos sentimientos. Ella valía mucho, sus amigos, su familia, los sabían y era hora de que ella también lo supiera.

Ese semestre, sus amigos fueron su mejor salvavidas. Ángela y Jane decidieron hacerle un cambio de look y para regreso de vacaciones de Semana Santa, Bella tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros. De haberlo tenido largo hasta la cintura, ahora decidió tenerlo hasta la altura de los hombros, los rizos de hacían más perfectos y ella se sentía bien. Decidió cambiar sus atuendos de niña linda a una joven conservadora y sencilla. Se rizaba las pestañas con rímel y se ponía incluso delineador.

Se sentía hermosa, se sentía única y se sentía _bien_. Alice alaba el cambio de su hermana, diciendo que se veía más hermosa que nunca.

—Me siento hermosa—le aseguró Bella, sonriendo dulcemente.

Alice le regresó la sonrisa.

.

.

.

Edward se dio cuenta del cambió de Bella y Lauren le dijo que era por alguien más, ella quería mostrarse linda para alguien más.

Él se sintió celoso de repente, pero se obligó a olvidarlo. Estaba con Amberly. Bella era su amiga pero podía hacer su vida con quien quisiera y era obvio que no era con él.

Por algún motivo extraño, ese pensamiento le hizo sentirse terriblemente mal.

.

.

.

El cuarto año fue mejor. Aunque las clases eran más difíciles, fue fácil encontrar equilibrio entre las clases, sus amigos y familia. Edward ya no le hablaba y ella sentía que de alguna forma había perdido parte importante de sí misma.

Basta decir que la Navidad de ese año fue una mierda.

Y no sólo para Bella, sino para Alice también. Mientras Jake y Rose estaban felices con sus parejas, Alice empezó a sufrir también lo de Bella.

Se dio cuenta que se enamoró de Jasper, pero él estaba con María desde hace meses y ella no se atrevía a matar su amistad por sentimientos confusos. Bella abrazó a su hermanita y lloraron juntas de amores no correspondidos.

—No es justo, ¿sabes? —lloró Alice, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué, pequeña Blancanieves?

—Que nosotras amemos a nuestros mejores amigos de una forma tan dulce y sincera y haya gente que está con su pareja por compromiso, venganza o ambición. ¡No es justo!

Bella abrazó más fuerte a su hermana e internamente también gritó: _No es justo_.

.

.

.

Ese fue su peor año.

Lamentablemente a pesar de estar muy relacionada con Ángela y Ben, y haber estudiado los tres demasiado, no pudieron pasar sus exámenes. Bella se sintió terriblemente decepcionada de sí misma y durante el verano accedió a ir a cursos para que la recuperación del cuarto año no fuera tan difícil. No fue sino hasta entrar en el salón, que recordó que Edward también iba en ese año. En ese salón. Y estaba enfrente de ella.

_Diablos_, pensó asustada. Edward la miró sorprendida, dejando su plática a medias con sus amigos y haciendo ademán para ir hacia ella.

— ¡Bella! —saltó Ángela en frente de ella, agarrándola de las manos y haciéndola caminar. Ben se sentó a un lado de ellas y empezaron a hablar.

Bella agradeció internamente a sus amigos por ser tan sensacionales.

La primera semana fue algo intimidante, con Edward queriendo acercarse a ella pero ella huyendo a cada rato. Las primeras clases fueron muy fáciles para los tres amigos, que mantuvieron esa semana algo despejada y relajada. El segundo mes fue donde empezaron los problemas en donde Bella había fracasado el año pasado.

Ella no hablaba con Edward, pero ese día, después del examen del segundo parcial, Edward la encontró llorando.

— ¡Bella! —exclamó asustado, corriendo a ella y abrazándola. Estaba escondida detrás de la cafetería, sentada en el pasto y con la cabeza entre las manos. Edward la conocía muy bien para saber que algo iba mal—. ¿Qué tienes?

La chica se dejó abrazar. Hacia tanto que no lo abrazaba, que se olvidó de todo por un largo momento, sólo recordando su tacto.

—Tengo miedo—confesó, por primera vez volviéndose a abrir a Edward—. Tengo miedo porque el año pasado fracasé en esto. ¿Qué pasa si vuelvo a fracasar este año? Sería demasiado humillante y no creo poder volver a hacerlo.

—Oye, eres la mejor estudiante que conozco. Serás la mejor doctora. Ten fe en ti misma y todo saldrá genial, Bells…—acercó su boca a su oído, haciéndola temblar ligeramente—. Confío en ti.

Ella se quedó callada un largo momento. Luego se alejó de Edward y lo miró a los ojos, las lágrimas secas aun haciendo estragos en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¿Qué nos pasó, Edward? —susurró ella, entornando los ojos—. ¿Por qué dejamos de ser amigos, dejamos de vernos, de… de todo?

Él también se quedó callado, pensando. Se había alejado de Bella porque era lo mejor, o lo que él pensaba era lo mejor. La había extrañado demasiado, le quería hablar cada día, estar con ella cada día, pero no podía. Pensaba que nada estaba en su contra y Lauren tenía razón al decir que sus tiempos algún día coincidirían.

—Lauren me dijo que estabas bien sin mí y pensé que lo mejor sería dejarte en paz. Nuestros horarios no coincidían y todo era una mierda.

Bella dejó la mirada vagar, recordando esas mismas palabras pero con otro contexto. Asintió ausente una vez y suspiró.

—Pero… ¿Podemos ser amigos de nuevo? —pidió suavemente, mirándolo tímida—. ¿O ya es muy tarde?

Edward abrió la boca y la cerró. La volvió a abrir y cerrar. Bella esperó pacientemente, viendo como Edward lo pensaba bien y analizaba. Al final, sonrió.

—Eres mi amiga—dijo finalmente, acariciando su cabello—. Siempre serás parte de mí.

Ella suspiró aliviada y saltó a sus brazos, extrañando haber estado en ellos desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

De alguna manera, Bella sintió que Edward había vuelto a ella. Volvieron a ser como antes, hablaban hasta tarde, estudiaban juntos y se prestaban sus libros favoritos para leer y después comentar, a veces discutiendo salvajemente sus opiniones. Era como ese primer año, cuando todo estaba _bien_.

Pero entonces, después de las vacaciones de Semana Santa, Bella vio a Edward besando a Lauren y su pequeño mundo que había creado ilusamente se destrozó. Lauren sabía que Bella amaba a Edward y ver ese beso le confirmó lo que varia gente le había dicho desde hace tiempo: Lauren no era una buena persona y sólo quería lastimarla a cualquier costo.

Ese mismo día terminó su amistad con Lauren.

—Pero, ¿por qué, Bellas? —le exigió ella, tomándola del brazo.

— ¡Porque no puedo ser amiga de un ser tan amargado como tú! —le soltó enojada, alejándose de ella. Lauren le apretó más el agarré, no dejándola ir.

—No. Tú serás mi amiga, siempre. No me puedes dejar, Isabella. ¡No puedes echarme como si no valiera nada después de tantos años de amistad!

— ¿De verdad fui tu amiga, Lauren? Porque yo sé que no.

Lauren se alejó de ella, parpadeando.

— ¿Qué? —susurró.

—Sé que nunca fuiste mi amiga—volvió a repetir Bella, parpadeando rápido para no llorar—. Sólo era una linda muñequita que podías manejar…

—Bella…

—Vi cómo besaste a Edward hoy, Lauren—la interrumpió, con la voz temblando de rabia y decepción—. Sabes que lo amo y tú… Tú sólo…

Lauren dejó salir un gritito ahogado y negó con la cabeza, intentando hablar. Pero Bella no la dejó.

—Sólo olvidemos esto, ¿vale? Olvida que fuimos amigas, que me has decepcionado como nadie lo ha hecho… Olvida todo y ojala tu futuro esté lleno de paz y felicidad.

Dicho eso, la castaña dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando gran parte de su pasado con Lauren.

.

.

.

—Diablos, eres de temer, Isabella Swan—dijo con decisión Ángela, una vez que ella le explicó todo lo que pasó con Lauren.

—No es ser de temer, Angie. Es sólo ser sincera…

Las dos se quedaron calladas un largo rato.

—Bueno—empezó Ángela, carraspeando—. ¿Y ahora qué harás?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Bella, alzando la cabeza.

—Con Edward. ¿Seguirán siendo amigos, le dirás que le quieres o dejarás todo cómo está?

Bella se mordió el labio, pensativa. Si bien amaba a Edward, su amistad con él estaba volviendo a salir, estaba todo… De alguna manera, empezando a ser como antes. No podía perderlo de nuevo.

—No le diré nada—suspiró finalmente—. No puedo perderlo de nuevo, Angie. No puedo.

Ángela se mordió la lengua. Ella era su amiga y la apoyaría en todo, aunque a veces esas decisiones le hicieran quebrar la cabeza.

.

.

.

Las vacaciones de verano fueron… Un desastre.

Edward no llamó a Bella durante esas semanas, Bella estaba sintiendo el vacío de él más hondo y antes de empezar el último año en la facultad, supo que ya no había marcha atrás. Ya no podrían volver a ser como antes.

Ese año, Bella tendría qué hacer su servicio social. Alice entraría a la Facultad de Literatura. Aunque Alice tenía un muy buen sentido de la moda, su pasión era escribir y tenía un don natural para eso. Jasper le dijo que triunfaría como una escritora universalmente conocida.

La relación de Alice y Jasper era algo parecida a la de Bella con Edward. Sólo que Alice sí se había atrevido a decirle Jasper que lo quería. Él rubio se había quedado sin habla y Alice había huido, dejándole paralizado.

—No me quiere—lloró ese día Alice en los brazos de sus hermanas. Rose llevaba un año con Emmett y se sentía culpable por ser feliz y sus hermanas tan destrozadas—. Arruiné todo entre nosotros. Estoy segura de que ahora ni siquiera mi amigo podrá ser. ¡Debí haberme callado, como tú, Bella! ¡Tú al menos tienes la amistad de Edward!

Bella no dijo nada. Sólo abrazó más a su hermana y dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas.

Rose abrazó con más fuerza a Alice y le lanzó una sonrisa triste a Bella.

.

.

.

Ese año fue diferente.

El servicio social parecía extraer toda la energía de Bella, más las guardias en el hospital y las diferentes exposiciones que tenía cada semana. Alice le ayudaba en sus reportes y bitácoras del servicio. Las dos chicas se apoyaron mientras sufrían un mismo dolor: El ser no correspondidas.

Rosalie estaba a punto de graduarse y estaba pensando en irse a vivir con Emmett, tras dos años de relación. Estaba feliz. Se graduaría en Octubre y ya tenía un pequeño trabajo como maestra de medio tiempo en un kínder en Manhattan, que coincidía con el bufet donde Emmett estaba trabajando.

Renné y Charlie estaban felices por Rosalie y Jacob, que se había casado en Febrero con su novia de casi toda la vida y trabajaba como abogado en un pequeño bufet, pero sentían el dolor de sus otras hijas y no sabían qué hacer para calmar ese dolor. Sólo apoyarlas.

—Sin el dolor, ¿cómo conoceríamos el placer? —le dijo un día Bella a Renné mientras ésta le decía a su hija qué podría hacer para ayudarla.

—Pero, mi niña—exclamó Renné, algo confundida—, la vida no siempre es dolor. Si tú no quieres aceptar que mereces felicidad, entonces no la tendrás. Así es esto, mi amor. Acepta el dolor _y_ la felicidad. Te quiero ver feliz, es todo lo que las madres deseamos.

Bella le sonrió por última vez y se sorbió las lágrimas. Su madre tenía razón. Era momento de dejar de sentir compasión por sí misma y empezar a buscar su propia felicidad. Hubo un tiempo donde todo lo creía fácil. ¿Qué pasó? Bueno, Edward Cullen pasó.

Pero era una babosada de su parte echarle la culpa a Edward. Él no tenía culpa de nada, excepto de ser un ignorante sobre sus sentimientos. Bella tenía toda la culpa porque se había dejado amedrantar y aplastar.

Era suficiente. Ella quería ser feliz y lo sería, con y sin sus expectativas.

.

.

.

—Me parece bien que quieras irte de Nueva York—le dijo Alice cuando estaban acabando el año y Bella empezaría en Noviembre su "internado", como ella le decía.

Pasaría los próximos siete años empezando a estudiar en el hospital y en su especialización. Se venían las cosas difíciles.

En septiembre se graduaría y estaba realmente nerviosa. No tendría vacaciones de verano, sino los temidos exámenes finales. Ángela, Ben y ella habían decidido estudiar un 24x7, literalmente. Sólo faltaba un mes para los exámenes finales y la tensión se sentía en todo el alumnado.

—Es lo mejor—susurró Bella, bajando la mirada—. Aunque en realidad no me voy tan lejos, sólo al otro lado de la isla. A Brooklyn.

—A mí me parece lejos. Te extrañaré mucho.

Bella la abrazó, besando su cabecita morena.

—Yo también, pequeña Blancanieves. Yo también.

Bella iría a estudiar al Albany Medical Center, que estaba a tres cuadras de un edificio de departamento donde ella había comprado el suyo. Era como si el universo le pusiera el departamento, el hospital y el momento a sus manos. Ella ya había pedido el traslado, ya se estaba preparando y esos exámenes le darían el pase verde o la detendrían en el centro de Nueva York, cerca pero lejos de Edward a la vez.

.

.

.

Fue más fácil pasar esa vez los exámenes. Bella no supo si fue porque en verdad se esforzó o porque estaba deseosa de irse de ahí. O tal vez las dos cosas.

— ¡Te dije que te iría genial! —gritó Alice cuando Bella les dijo a su familia que había aprobado todos sus exámenes. Alice le lanzó los brazos al cuello y las dos brincaron como niñas pequeñas.

—Gracias, pequeña bruja—le dijo la castaña, besando su frente.

—Nah, qué va. Tú tienes tooodo el crédito. Eres una genio, futura gran doctora.

—Felicidades, hija—añadió Charlie, sonriéndole orgulloso.

—Entonces…—empezó Renné, jugando con las manos, nerviosa—. ¿Cuándo te irías a Brooklyn?

Charlie pareció darse cuenta que lo había olvidado y su expresión se oscureció. Alice no dejó de sonreír, pero dejó de abrazar a Bella y se sentaron.

Rose y Jake ya no vivían en la casa Swan, pero iban a verlos cada que podían. Bella se iría en menos de dos meses. Charlie y Renné se dieron cuenta que sólo estaría Alice con ellos, y pronto ella también se iría.

—En Octubre, mami—dijo Bella lo más suave posible. Renné asintió y se tragó las lágrimas.

—Bueno, sólo estarás al otro lado de la isla. Pero quiero que sepas que Navidad es de nosotros.

—Ay, mamá—exclamó, levantándose y corriendo a abrazarla. Para ellos, Navidad era más importante que Acción de Gracias. Aunque aún se juntaban para cenar, valía más Navidad—. Sabes que la Navidad es nuestra.

Renné le besó la frente y suspiró. Su bebé era toda una señorita ya.

.

.

.

Más tarde esa noche, Alice se quedó hasta tarde en el cuarto de Bella, las dos hablando sinceramente, como siempre lo habían hecho entre las dos.

—Bella…—empezó Alice algo dudosa. Bella alzó las cejas, haciéndole saber que la escuchaba. La pelinegra tomó aire—. Jasper me fue a ver hoy, a la salida de la Facultad.

Jasper había decidido estudiar psicología. Estaba casi cerca de la Facultad de Bella, pero nunca lo había visto.

— ¿Qué pasó? —por la expresión seria de Alice, Bella temía algo muy malo.

—Él… Bueno. Me besó.

Lo dijo de una forma muy suave, entre emocionada y shockeada. Bella abrió la boca, sorprendida y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Alice levantó la mirada. Era una mirada dulce, sorprendida y… Feliz.

—Me dijo que me amaba. Que me lo debió decir hace mucho, pero que no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. Temía amarme porque no quería que nuestra amistad fuera más fuerte que nuestro amor. Le dije que lo amaba desde hace mucho… Y, me pidió ser su novia.

—Le dijiste que sí, ¿verdad?

Bella aguantó la respiración. Alice miraba fijamente sus manos y respiraba concentradamente.

— ¡Sí! —gritó de repente, saltando en la cama. Bella gritó también y la abrazó fuertemente.

—Oh, muchas felicidades, hermosa. Ahora no la cagues con tus miedos y sean felices. Si te hace daño, le pateo el culo.

Las dos se rieron y suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Bella le ganaba por cinco años, pero amaba a su hermanita menor. Alice miró a Bella fijamente y le sonrió.

— ¿Sabes? —dijo al rato Alice, ladeando la cabeza—. Tal vez me equivoque respecto a decirte que no le digas nada a Edward… Tal vez deberías decirle. Digo, ¿qué más puedes perder?

Ella asintió. Pero no dijo nada.

—Sí—susurró finalmente—. Qué más podría perder.

.

.

.

El día de la graduación Bella decidió que le diría la verdad a Edward. Si no lo volvería a ver nunca más, al menos deseaba decirle que fue su gran primer amor y que tal vez nunca volvería a amar de una forma tan pura como era su amor hacia él.

Alice tenía razón. Tal vez nunca más lo volvería a ver, pero no perdía nada más al decirle la verdad. Ya había perdido su amistad desde hace años. ¿Qué más daba que él supiera sus verdaderos sentimientos?

Así que al terminar la ceremonia, mientras los alumnos se abrazaban por última vez, Bella capturó a Edward de la mano y le sonrió. Él le regresó la sonrisa y la jaló a un abrazo.

— ¿Podemos hablar a solas? —susurró Bella en su oído, aún entre sus brazos. Él asintió.

Bella se hizo camino hasta la parte trasera de la cafetería, donde se habían abrazado y acordado ser amigos de nuevo hace dos años. La chica estaba demasiado nerviosa y no dejaba de agarrarse un rizo largo y darle más y más vueltas. Edward sonreía.

Nunca había visto a Bella tan linda como ese día. Con un vestido de gasa azul turquesa que terminaba arriba de las rodillas, ceñido hasta la cintura y de encaje, y vaporoso hasta el final, con unas manoletinas del mismo tono del vestido, y la toga de graduación negra abierta. Se habían quitado los gorros de la graduación y dejado con sus familias.

Él vestía un traje azul marino con camisa blanca sin corbata. Se sentía importante, como sería en un futuro cercano.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa? —murmuró Edward, haciéndola detenerse.

Ella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y suspiró. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. Al abrirlos, Edward la miraba ahora algo preocupado.

—Te amo—soltó de golpe.

Edward abrió ligeramente la boca pero no dijo nada. Bella se quedó esperando. Él volvió a abrir la boca y la cerró. Lo repitió al menos tres veces y Bella se sintió humillada.

—Bella—susurró asustado Edward. Ella reprimió un gemido.

—Te amo, pero sé que tú no—siguió diciendo ella—. Tenía qué decírtelo. Fuiste mi mejor amiga y durante un tiempo, creí que siempre serías eso. Pero entonces me di cuenta, estúpidamente, que te quería. Escuché una conversación tuya y de Lauren y creí que yo era la chica a la que amabas.

—Bella—lo interrumpió Edward de repente alerta, pero ella ya no podía parar.

—Pero Lauren me dijo que era Amberly y, bueno… Me di cuenta que te quería. Pero tuve que soportar verte feliz con Amberly, y como soy una persona egoísta, me alegré al ver que cortaste con ella a los dos meses. Como sea, no te dije nada y preferí tenerte como amigo. Pero estos dos últimos años me han demostrado que ya no podemos serlo.

—Bella, por favor…

—No, Edward—sollozó ella, se esperó unos momentos, aguantando las lágrimas—. Creí que podríamos ser amigos siempre. Pero no. Algo nos separó. Perdóname, en serio. No quería decírtelo. Pero Alice también se enamoró de Jasper y se lo dijo, pero en ese momento no fueron nada y ahora son novios. Yo sólo necesitaba decírtelo. Al fin y al cabo—añadió rápidamente cuando Edward iba a volver a interrumpirla—, me voy en Octubre a Brooklyn, haré el internado allá.

Edward se quedó callado, dándose cuenta de repente de muchas cosas.

— ¿Te vas? —fue capaz de decir.

Bella asintió lentamente. Era obvio que era la única cosa que había captado. Su corazón se volvió a resquebrajar.

—Qué más perdía diciéndote la verdad—repitió Bella en voz baja, las mismas palabras que su hermana le dijo.

Un impulso se adueñó de Bella. Edward estaba con los brazos colgados a sus costados, viéndose completamente perdido. Se veía tan adorable… Antes de recapacitar bien qué estaba haciendo, Bella lanzó sus brazos al cuello de él, poniéndose de puntitas y besándolo, con los ojos cerrados.

Antes de que Edward pudiera reaccionar, el beso termino como había empezado. Bella estaba sonrojada pero no avergonzada.

—Necesitaba hacerlo antes de que fuera tarde—susurró. Cuando Edward no dijo más, ella asintió y se dio la vuelta.

Un recuerdo. Ella quería ese recuerdo, no sabía si era bien por masoquista o porque quería recordar que un día, Edward Cullen fue real para ella.

.

.

.

_**Tres años después…**_

_**Noche Buena.**_

Bella Swan caminaba rápidamente para llegar a su departamento. Apenas tenía dos horas para termina su maleta y correr al centro de Nueva York, y llegar a cenar con su familia. A pesar de vivir desde hace tres años en el hospital y en Brooklyn, la Navidad seguía siendo de los Swan.

Alice se había ido hace un año a vivir con Jasper a unas cuadras de la casa de sus padres, los dos con tres años relación, Alice trabajando como editora junior en una pequeña editorial casi nueva pero que iba ganando una muy buena reputación. Jasper había conseguido trabajado en el Hospital General de New York, seguía estudiando pero ya trabajaba como psicólogo del hospital.

Rosalie seguía en el kínder, siendo una feliz maestra con seis meses de embarazo de su primer hijo. Emmett estaba demasiado orgulloso de su pequeña familia que cada vez que se veían, no dejaba de presumir que había dejado preñada a esa mujer antes de su primer año de casados. Rosalie le daba un zape de "amor", pero se reía.

Jacob llevaba cuatro años casado y esperaba su segundo hijo con Leah, su novia de toda la vida. Su primer hijo, James, era un reflejo de Jake de bebé. Leah competía con Rose con sus barrigas.

Bella amaba a su familia, junta y separada. Era feliz cada vez que iba a la Gran Casa Swan y amaba ver como todos seguían siendo esa familia que la Navidad siempre unía y que seguían teniendo su tradición familiar de Navidad. Era como si esa tradición fuera algo esencial de los Swan.

Después de haber besado a Edward e irse, nunca más lo había vuelto a ver. Él intentó hablar con ella, pero no quería subir otra humillación y todo quedó como antes: En la nada. Estar en Brooklyn fue un cambio, todo era más… Normal. El hospital era una forma fácil de olvidarse de casi todo y concentrarse en su trabajo, único y querido. Seguía manteniendo contacto con Ángela, pero ya no como antes.

Había conocido a Rebecca Jones en su primer día de internado y se fueron haciendo grandes amigas con el tiempo. Como Christina y Meredith en _Grey's Anatomy_, había veces en que Bella se sentía tan Meredith Grey y era feliz así. Su vida en el hospital le enseñaba que cada día pasan cosas que o bien podías ayudar a que no sucedieran, podías remediarlos o no eras capaz de detener el destino de esas personas.

Había madurado mucho, era feliz como estaba y sin necesidad de tener un hombre en su vida más que su padre, hermano, cuñados y sobrino, y amigos. No se había vuelto a enamorar y no podía verse enamorada.

Aún sentía que su historia con Edward no tenía fin.

.

.

.

— ¡Bella, amor, llegaste! —gritó su madre cuando ella entró en la casa Swan. Sintió el cuerpo viejo de su madre abrazarla y le regresó el abrazo. Estaba más menuda que el año pasado, pensó Bella con nostalgia.

—Sí, no podía faltar este día, mami—dijo la castaña. Renné chasqueó la lengua y ayudó a su hija a meter la pequeña maleta.

—Tus hermanas están en la sala. Subiré esto.

—Mamá…

Pero Renné ya iba hacia las escaleras. Bella rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Corrió a abrazar a Alice y Rose y besó la barriga de la rubia.

—En serio, ya quiero ver a esa pequeña cosa entre tus brazos—dijo Bella a Rose.

—Ya sé. Estoy emocionada por ver a mi lentejita conmigo—Rose acarició dulcemente su barriga y Alice le sonrió.

—Yo sigo apostando a que es niña. Será una hermosa Rose pequeña pero con rizos negros como el padre.

— ¿Alguien me llamó? —Emmett apareció en la sala, con Jasper y Charlie detrás de él. Llevaba tazas de café chocolate y humeante.

Bella abrazó a todos y se quedó con su padre más tiempo, extrañando verlo todos los días.

— ¿Cómo estás, cariño? —susurró Charlie a su hija.

—Muy bien. Todo me va genial en el hospital y al fin tengo tres semanas completas de vacaciones.

—Me alegro.

La expresión de Charlie se endureció un momento y Bella supo lo que venía a continuación, deseó que su padre no…

— ¿Has visto a Edward? —le preguntó serio.

_Demasiado tarde_, pensó Bella desanimada.

—No—admitió ella, frunciendo la boca.

Charlie asintió y no dijo más. Volvió a sonreír y le besó la frente.

—Jake, Leah y James vienen en camino—anunció Renné, bajando las escaleras con una gran sonrisa—. Con una sorpresa incluida.

Los esposos intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron cómplices. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose y Bella se miraron confundidos.

.

.

.

— ¡HOLA, FAMILIA! —se escuchó la voz de Jacob nada más entrar a la casa. Su madre gritó y se levantó de un salto. Alice también, pero ella corrió a ver a su lindo sobrinito James.

Bella esperó en la sala, hablando plácidamente con Jasper sobre lo difícil que era el hospital pero lo reconfortante que era saber que estabas ayudando de una forma a la gente. No se dio cuenta cuando Edward entró en la casa hasta que Rose gritó sorprendida.

— ¡Edward!

Se levantó con dificultad y lo abrazó. Los Swan se habían encariñado con Edward mucho y fue difícil para ellos cuando Bella ya no lo invitó más. Pero lo que ella no sabía, era que Edward había ido a ver a los padres Swan cada vez que podía, les ayudaba y cuidaba como Bella hubiera querido hacerlo ella misma.

—Hola—dijo Edward quedamente.

Bella se quedó callada. Había cambiado. Estaba más maduro, con la mandíbula más cuadraba y una sombra de barba adornaba su apuesto rostro. Sintió una sonrisa pequeña tirar de sus labios.

—Hola—saludó de regreso.

Edward pareció animarse visiblemente.

.

.

.

La cena fue más cálida que otros años y más cómoda de lo que Bella y Edward pensaron. Se sentaron uno frente al otro y se miraban como dos colegiales.

Edward parecía ser parte de familia desde siempre. Era fácil hablar con él con naturalidad. Como si fuera un Swan.

Al terminar de cenar, la familia se trasladó a la sala, donde Charlie contó su primera Blanca Navidad, cuando tenía cinco años. James estaba feliz al escuchar a su abuelo hablar de Forks de esa forma. Bella estaba sentada cerca de Edward y podía sentir su calor, quiso abrazarlo y besarlo, pero volvió a recordar el beso no correspondido y sintió un dolor en su corazón.

Cuando dieron las doce, todos se abrazaron y desearon Feliz Navidad. El abrazo de Edward y Bella fue algo más extenso y un poco incómodo. Alice pudo ver que ese año, era el año de su hermana y sonrió a sus padres como su compartieran un secreto.

—Ha sido una linda noche—anunció Edward cuando la alegría de la Navidad se empezó a calmar. James había caído rendido en los brazos de su madre y Bella empezaba a cabecear—, pero me tengo que ir a mi casa… Mañana iré temprano a ver a mi madre y hermano.

Renné se levantó para abrazarlo y besarle la mejilla. Charlie también lo abrazó. Mientras Edward se despedía de los Swan, Renné agarró a Bella del brazo.

— ¿Por qué no lo acompañas a la salida? —le susurró.

Bella miró a su madre con los ojos entornados, pero Renné sonreía inocente.

—Mamá—replicó Bella en voz baja.

—Por favor, hija…

La súplica de su madre la venció. Asintió una vez, casi de mala gana. Cuando Edward llegó con ellas, Renné volvió a abrazarlo y Bella empezó a jugar con sus manos, nerviosa.

—Te… acompaño a la puerta—murmuró Bella, moviendo la mano hacia la puerta, Edward se quedó un momento en silencio y luego asintió.

—Cuídate, cariño—se despidió Renné, volviendo a besarle la mejilla.

—Gracias, señora Swan. Nos vemos después.

Renné asintió y Bella y Edward caminaron juntos hacia la puerta. Ella sintió la mirada de toda su familia sobre ellos y no dejó de jugar con sus manos hasta que llegaron al porche y bajaron los peldaños.

Bella se quedó en el último, estando ahora a la altura de Edward. Él se volteó y miró a Bella a los ojos.

—Bella…—empezó Edward.

—Fue bueno verte—le interrumpió Bella, sonriendo sinceramente—. Espero estés bien…

—Me va bien—prefirió decir él, haciendo una mueca—. Las cosas en el hospital están de locos. Casi siempre que me toca guardia, pasan de cosas…

—Te entiendo. A mí igual, aunque me ayudo con mis compañeros, es divertido cuando intercambiamos pacientes… Marcus me cambia los de Emergencias y yo los de Pos-operatorios. Elaine luego me cambia a los niños y yo le doy los que Emergencias cuando ya estoy muy cansada.

—Oh—cuando Bella mencionó a Marcus, el rostro de Edward se ensombreció. Por eso añadió rápidamente a Elanie. Sin siquiera saber bien por qué lo hizo—. Supongo que todo está bien por allá, entonces.

Bella fijo sus ojos en los verdes de Edward y suprimió un suspiro. Había extrañado tanto sus ojos…

—Sólo vivo al otro lado de la isla, Edward…—aclaró.

Él asintió. Y los dos se quedaron callados.

Bella miró detrás de Edward, a la calle. La nieve los rodeaba y se acumulaba en el suelo, haciendo ver peligroso una caminata.

—Creo que me tengo que ir ya—dijo Edward después de un largo rato de silencio. Había metido sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y Bella se había cruzado de brazos, manteniendo el calor—. Espero que todavía pase el metro a esta hora.

Bella frunció el ceño confundida.

— ¿No tienes carro?

—No. Sólo vivo a dos cuadras del hospital. Mi mamá y hermanos a unas cinco manzanas. Me va mejor en el metro y no tengo tanto dinero…

—Supongo que tener novia es muy caro…

Él sonrió. Y ella se sonrojó.

—No tengo novia, Bella. Desde hace tres años.

—Oh…—esa declaración la dejó respirar con alivio. Sintió una sonrisa tirar de nuevo en sus labios e intentó ocultarlo.

—Tú no me has dejado—añadió Edward.

— ¿Qué? —la sonrisa de Bella se volvió mueca y entrecerró los ojos a Edward.

—Sí…—él tomó aire, exhalándolo lentamente—. La última vez que nos vimos, no me dejaste hablar. Y yo estaba en shock.

La vergüenza empezó a hacer mella en Bella y bajó los ojos.

—Siento…

—No—la cortó él, apretando la mandíbula un segundo—. No, Bella. Ahora yo necesito hablar. Tú no me dejaste hace tres años y no he podido ir a buscarte porque no he tenido el valor necesario. Pero ahora lo tengo.

La mujer esperó, mordiéndose los labios y viendo entre las pestañas a Edward. Él se puso colorado pero mientras iba hablando, iba perdiendo color.

—La charla que oíste con Lauren hace años, no era sobre Amberly. Eras tú. Pero Lauren me dijo que tú querías a alguien más y te vi por perdida. Decidí andar con Amberly pero, obviamente, no funcionó. Bella, siempre he estado enamorado de ti. Pero el día en que me lo dijiste, yo no sabía si era verdad o estaba soñando.

Había deseado tanto tiempo haberte dicho la verdad, pero en ese momento todo fue… Tan repentino. Y luego no me dejabas hablar y te fuiste antes de que mi cerebro me lanzara un golpe y me dijera: "Es verdad, idiota, ve tras ella". No me quisiste ver después de ese día y durante años he querido ir a verte.

—Pero no has ido—murmuró Bella, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No me dijiste el hospital. Y cuando al fin tenía un tiempo libre, me cambiaban guardias o mi mamá necesitaba que la llevara a tal lado o… Otras cosas que no me dejaban ir contigo.

—Edward…

—Verte esta noche como que una señal, Bella—volvió a cortarla—. Pero no sé si aún tenemos tiempo…

Ahora fue ella la que no pudo hablar. Sintió lo que Edward debió sentir hace tres años. Un sentimiento recorriéndole la piel, dejando sin habla, pero ella no podía creer que fuera verdad. Simplemente no podía ser.

—Te amo, Bella—susurró Edward, tragando saliva—. Pero no sé si sea demasiado tarde…

El silencio de Bella fue su respuesta. Edward esperó a que el shock se le pasara, pero cuando ella bajó los ojos, él lo malinterpreto. Asintió, tragando grueso.

—Estuve, estoy y creo que siempre estaré enamorado de ti, Isabella Swan.

Bella alzó los ojos para ver a Edward encogerse en sí mismo, buscando calor en su abrigo y dar media vuelta. Vio sus ojos caídos, su cabeza gacha y sus ojos se abnegaron de lágrimas.

Caminó unos pasos hacia él, pero se detuvo, con el corazón quebrándose y las manos queriendo detener eso. Se quedó un largo minuto ahí, con la nieve cayéndole y el frío haciéndola temblar. Edward desapareció por completo de su vista y ella suspiró fuertemente. Dio la vuelta para ir de regreso a la casa Swan, con la cabeza gacha.

Se detuvo cuando vio unas botas bajas muy afelpadas cafés, seguidas de unas piernitas estilizadas, un torso delgado, unos brazos cruzados y la cara enojada de su hermanita menor.

—O vas tras ese chico, o te pateo el culo con mis botas súper calientitas—advirtió Alice. Bella le miró estupefacta.

—Allie, es demasiado tarde—suspiró Bella.

—Tú sigues amando a Edward, Isabella Swan. A mí no me engañas.

Ella no contestó, pero Alice pudo ver en los ojos de su hermana que así era. Lanzó un gritito victorioso.

— ¡Alice! —gritó de repente Bella—. ¿Por qué carajo estabas escuchando una conversación _privada_ entre él y yo?

—Oh, vamos—exclamó la pelinegra, descruzándose de brazos y alzándolos al aire—. ¡Ellos también lo hacían!

Señaló a una ventana de la sala, donde todos los Swan estaban apretujados en ella, cuando Bella los vio, todos corrieron la cortina y Bella los fulminó con la mirada.

—Bella, si no vas tras, te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida—siguió diciendo Alice, tomando a Bella de los hombros.

—Alice, es demasiado tarde. Los dos ya no… Ya no…

— ¿Qué? Ya no son amigos. Tú lo amas. Él te ama. ¿Qué te pasa, mujer tonta?

— ¡Que no sé si pueda funcionar y no puedo permitirme perder más a Edward! —gritó de repente Bella, alejándose un paso de Alice, las lágrimas abnegando sus ojos.

Alice aguantó la respiración un segundo. Y lo dejó salir en un pequeño suspiro.

—Bella. Nunca vas a saberlo, si no lo pruebas—le aseguró su hermana pequeña—. No sé si mañana Jasper y yo vamos a estar bien. Pero disfruto del ahora, de mi presente. No dejes que un futuro no dicho arruine tu presente, Bella. Si tienes una oportunidad con Edward, no la dejes ir. No puedo asegurarte que funcionen o no. Pero sí puedo asegurarte que si no vas tras él, te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida.

Bella miró a Alice completamente sorprendida y luego la abrazó, las hermanas se fundieron en un dulce abrazo que las hizo llorar un poco. Cuando se separaron, las manos de Bella descansaron en los hombros menudos de su hermana menor.

—Diablos, Alice, ¿cuándo maduraste tanto? —reflexionó con nostalgia.

La chica sonrió pícara, como era ella.

—No lo sé—su sonrisa desapareció y se puso muy seria—. En serio, Bella, ve tras él. Puedes alcanzarlo en el metro. ¡Corre!

Bella asintió y se dio la vuelta, echando a correr.

— ¡Bella, espera! —gritaron a sus espaldas. Ella se detuvo de golpe, derrapando un poco. Su madre salió con algo en su mano—. ¡Tú abrigo!

— ¡Ay, mamá! —escuchó exclamar a Alice.

— ¡Estoy bien! —gritó Bella, volviendo a correr en dirección donde vio a Edward dar vuelta.

A pesar de ser las doce y pico de la madrugada, aún había gente que caminaba por las calles llenas de nieve de Nueva York, que gritaban y reían. Bella se arrepintió por un pequeño momento de no haberse llevado el abrigo pero lo dejó ir.

Se sintió como Bridget Jones, cuando corre tras su Darcy después de que él leyera su diario. Deseo encontrar a Edward en una librería o un lugar calientito. Como que no deseaba verlo en el aire frío de Diciembre.

Casi se da por vencida al no encontrarlo, pero alcanzó a ver una cabeza cobre que empezaba a bajar las escaleras hacia el metro y su corazón revoloteó.

— ¡EDWARD! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, siguiendo corriendo.

La cabeza cobre se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Edward vio a Bella corriendo hacia él y volvió a subir los escalones, caminando rápido hacia ella. Bella derrapó de nuevo frente a él, jadeando y agradeciendo en silencio por las botas de suelas gruesas.

—Edward… Yo…—jadeó.

—Bella, ¿estás loca? —preguntó a cambio Edward, frunciendo el ceño preocupado—. ¡Hace mucho frío, puedes enfermarte!

—Sí, estoy loca—afirmó ella, volviendo a jalar aire—. Pero no podía volver a dejarte ir. Una vez fui lo suficientemente tonta como para asumir cosas que no eran. No quiero que tú lo hagas.

—Bella, ¿qué…?

—Yo también te amo—le cortó ella, al más estilo Edward&Bella—. No creo que pueda amar a nadie más, pero tengo miedo. Miedo de que esto no funcione tú y yo…

Edward la interrumpió.

La jaló de la cintura y la besó con ganas. Ella sólo se quedó helada un segundo antes de ponerse de puntillas, enredar sus brazos en su cuello y cerrar los ojos, regresándole el beso. Justo como hace tres años, sólo que ahora los dos estaba reaccionando. Y muy bien.

Se alejaron cuando ya no podían respirar. Jadeaban el aliento del otro y Bella se sentía tan bien…

—Dime por favor—empezó Edward en voz baja, descansando su frente en la de ella— que esto significa que ya somos novios.

Bella se rió suavemente.

—Sí. Sí, he esperado por tanto tiempo a que seas mi novio que…

—Hablas mucho—murmuró Edward y la volvió a besar. Ella sonrió en sus labios.

—Me tendrás que callar más a menudo de esa forma—dijo temblorosa la mujer cuando volvieron a dejar de besarse.

Edward se rió y apretó a Bella contra sí, intentando hacerla entrar en calor. Pero ella no sentía frío, el calor de Edward era mucho para ella y se sentía feliz por primera vez en tres años, se sentía… Completa.

La nieve volvió a caer y Bella recordó dónde estaban. Recordó qué pasaba a su alrededor y casi se avergonzaba de cómo perder en sí misma y Edward.

—Oye… Alice es una bruja—dijo de repente. Edward respingó.

— ¿Qué?

—Ella me dijo, hace mucho, que una Navidad, tú y yo estaríamos juntos…

Edward se quedó ensimismado un segundo en sí mismo.

—Sí… Bueno, supongo que es de familia, pequeña bruja—le contestó él. Ella sonrió y volvió a besarlo, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Temía que si lo dejaba de besar, todo acabaría.

Edward decidió abrirse su abrigo y arrebujarse los dos juntos. A la mente de Bella, volvió la escena de El diario de Bridget Jones, y se alegró de estar vestida tan elegante y un poco calientita.

—Feliz Navidad, Bella—murmuró Edward.

—Feliz Navidad, Edward—le contestó él, pero volvió a besarlo. Edward se rió, pero se dejó besar.

_Feliz regalo de Navidad a mí_, pensó felizmente la chica. Después de años de haber imaginado esto, de años de haber sufrido el no "ser correspondida", al fin y al cabo se había enamorado de su mejor amigo y era correspondida, siempre lo había sido pero ella no lo sabía.

Al fin y al cabo, h

* * *

asta a los mejores amigos el amor les llega. De una manera pura, loca y única…

**FIN!**

* * *

**Okay, jajaja, sé que puede ser algo… ¿Loca?**

**Pero es la historia de mi hermana mayor, Mimi. Bueno, más o menos, jajajaja. Mimi: Aquí tienes la respuesta a por qué estaba taaan misteriosa desde hace unas semanas. Tuve esto en mente cuando estaba en el panteón y me contabas tu historia.**

**Espero te guste, lamento si cambie muchas cosas, pero es mi regalo de mí para ti, para que seas feliz esta Navidad, mi pequeña grinch. & ya sabes lo que pienso. Algún día, los dos estarán juntos. & en una Navidad pa'mejor! :D Jajaja, te amo, sis!**

**Tb gracias a mi hermana Sofía, porque me hizo de lectora secundaria (?) para este OS :3 Te amo!**

**Espero les guste este pequeño OS de Navidad. Ya saben, esta época me encanta & quería una pequeña celebración. Tengo otra sorpresa navideña, pero es hasta el domingo supongo... Espero pronto actualizar de nuevo LDUA, me emocioné con ese final jajaja. Gracias por leer.**

**Bonitas fiestas con todas sus familias & si no nos vemos antes. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD & FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Las amo con todo mi corazón psicópata. Muchos, muchos, muchos besos & pásenla genial. Se lo merecen por ser las mejores, jejeje *Marie manda besos a todo el mundo***

**Ahora sí, me voy. Esta nota ya es muy larga, LOL.**

**Cambio & Fuera.**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

—**Travesura realizada. —**


End file.
